Ashes to Ashes
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: She ran from a past which still plagues her to this day. After Buffy Summers has enough of the Hellmouth, can she find salvation in the past she left behind? And hope to defeat the Dark Lord who killed her real mother?
1. Default Chapter

Notes: No Buffy Kissage with Spike at the end of Tabula Rasa.

Ashes to Ashes

Prologue

Okay the ending of this all sucked. I didn't want things to turn out this way. I left England in the hope of something better and I came to Sunnydale to find my friends who were family. Now Wills and Tara are tearing apart, Dawn hates me, Xander and Anya are getting married, Giles left me, and I got back from HeavenâPlus Spike has some addiction with me. Yeah, my name is Buffy Summersâor so you all think.

It's a long story how it began. I guess I'll just have to summarize it for you. My name is Buffy Summers, but I was born Buffy Stephens in London. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until I was 15. Then I ran because my dad hit me pretty bad. Joyce was my aunt who I now call mom, at least until she died a couple years ago. I just got brought back from Heaven and the Gang now knows. And now that they do, it's breaking me down, and I need help.

Chapter One: Goodbye to you, hello to the past forgotten

I just sat at the bar looking into nothingness as the lyrics of the song touched me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry ever again about this, but my eyes were filled with tears that I wouldn't allow to fall. Giles left. He left me. What is it with the men in my life? Hank, Angel, Riley, GilesââMy real dad who was a pain in the ass.

Of all the things I believed in

I just wanna get it over with

Tears warm behind my eyes, but I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

I have been owling the professors back at Hogwarts for awhile. Like once every couple months. Okay so the last time has been at least a year since my untimely death. Maybe I should write to themâMaybe I could visit them and the remaining two Marauders who helped raise me. Padfoot and Moony, the pranksters. I smiled at the thought of those two. They were at least 15 years older than me and I loved them man. I was like 3 when I met them and they taught me all they knew. Then when I went to Hogwarts I turned Snape into a Chicken in their honor. I was around 7 or 8 when Harry was born. Lets say that Lily and I were close. McGonagall thought we acted like sisters which made James smile. I was standing beside Moony when Harry was placed into James's arms and the grin he had was unbelievable. I gave Harry a phoenix pendant, wonder if he has it still. Then a year later, Lily and James died. That sucked royally. I saw them though when I was dead. Lily just hugged me when I saw her. Even James sunk to a lower stuck up level and hugged me. He always was a sweetie. God I miss them all.

Everyone says that they're helping me by leaving, but I can my own decisions. I did when I left England, but now I wonder if it was the right one.

I've been searchin' deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old

Alright tonight I'm going to write the people back in England a long letter. Before I died they sent me one saying that they had a reason to believe that Voldemort was going to rise soon. And after I died he did. Attacked Harry. Damn. The order was prepared though. So I would write to them. Why did my life have to be so messed up? I don't know how I'm going to deal anymore.

Feels like I'm starting all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said...

It had to be midnight and I was curled up on the couch in my pajamas twirling a pen in my hand thinking what to write. Finally I just wrote.

It's been awhile since I last wrote about my latest Slaying Gig, I know, but like when I forgot my Transfiguration Homework, I have an excuse. This time it's real and not one that makes us all want to jump for joy. Good news, I saw Lily and James. Before you get up and want to send me to a loony bin let me explain this. So I told you about Glory –or Glorificus- about a month before it all happened. Before I completely broke, before I freaked, before hell broke looseâ.before I died. Yeah, second time's a bitch. It all came down to me and Dawn on a tower. Her blood opened the portal to hell and the world was going to end. So I jumped for her. I knew what I was doing so don't think I'm crazy Moony, cos I know you are, probably Snape too, and definitely Molly is, but I was okay with it. I realized I had to do it. So I did the whole dying thing, went to heaven, and saw the two. They're doing good, say hi, hugs and kisses, the usual crap.

And now you're wondering that if I died how I am back here in the land of the living? Not going into details, but to some it was an accident from hell. To me it was kind of a miracle. In some ways more than others I'm blessed. I can fight again which is a good way to deal with some anger, but with that it all sucks. Like this demon who we call Sweet, came into town and made us all sing like some jacked up Broadway musical. Insert shudder here

Dawn had left for school after putting a blanket over her sister and ignoring the letter. Xander walked in and saw Buffy sleeping, but he noticed the letter and read a little before putting it down in question. He was about to say something when Willow came down the stairs.

I woke up when I heard Willow say, "Hey Xander. What are you doing here so early? Oh sorry Buffy. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," I said sitting up and grabbing my notebook so I could send the letter later.

"So what are ya hidin' in there?" Xander asked peeking at the cover.

"Nuttin," I said. "Just a letter to an old friend. What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Demons," Xander said.

It was Summer time and Hogwarts school would begin in a week. An owl flew into the kitchen of Sirius's place and dropped a letter in the middle of it addressed to "the English Scooby Gang." A few of the adults looked at each other before trying to grab it. Harry jumped back to not get hit and Sirius got the letter first.

"Ha," He said.

"Is it that important to make you all fight over the bloody letter?" Fred and George said getting glares.

Sirius started to read the long letter and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Molly asked setting down a plate and sitting.

"She died," Sirius said and Remus spit out his drink along with Molly.

"Who died?" Dumbledore asked.

"Buffy," Sirius said.

"Again?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus snatched the letter earning himself a glare, but he was a faster reader.

"She's alright now. Buffy got brought back. Hint to where she was, she saw Lily and James," Remus said looking at everyone.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Who are you talking about and what does this have to do with someone seeing my dead parents?" Harry asked.

"It's an old friend," Molly explained.

"She's only 22," Sirius smirked.

"Buffy had just turned 8 when Harry was born so that'd be about right," Charlie said apparating in. "How is she?"

The whole town singing, it was a nightmare. Fighting demons and kicking ass while singing and dancing, ugg.

Anyways, hope Mini-Prongs is alright. Along with all the Firebirds.

"Fire birds?" Hermione asked as Remus read the letter out loud.

"Her term for us Weasleys," Charlie smirked.

"Someone's still smitten," Fred smirked getting a glare.

Make sure that at least some of our successors are pulling pranks because it would be a tragedy if they weren't. All our work turning Mickey-G into a broomstick for the Quidditch game would be wasted. That was a great prank. Well it's like 2 in the morning and I have to get my sis off to school in the morning plus researching the latest big bad. Probably some other ugly demon. Write to you all later

Buffy Stephens-Summers

"You turned McGonagall into a broomstick?" Molly asked Charlie who turned red.

"Got to go to work," He said before apparating out.

"Who's replying this time?" Remus asked.

"Me," Sirius said snatching the letter.

I was in the Magic Box working out when Xander peeked his head through the door and smiled.

"Donuts," he smirked and I walked out sitting and grabbing a glazed donut.

"Hey what's u-ah!" Willow screamed as a bird flew into the store above her head through the open door.

The owl landed on my shoulder and I stroked his feathers as he hooted appreciatively.

"Buffy, there's an owl on your shoulder," Willow said.

"Can you get Goliath some water?" I asked Anya who nodded.

I gave the owl a little bit of my donut before taking the letter. After the owl drank water he flew off.

"Who's the letter from?" Xander asked.

"An old friend," I smiled reading the front of the envelope labeled "To the Emerald Phoenix."

Emerald Phoenix was my old nickname. For my eyes and my personality. Meaning that either Moony or Padfoot wrote this.

When I opened it I knew instantly it was Padfoot.

Phoenix,

Okay no one knows what I'm writing in here since I kinda took over and am gonna write for all of usâer, for me. Prongs Jr. flipped a tad, but we all expected that. It has been awhile since you last wrote and I have to admit I was worried. Sorry you died Phoenix. Must be hard on you. Your friends are helping you through it right? If they're not I'll kick their blood arses. (I smiled a little) Well things are as usual. I'm wanted by the ministry, Voldy came back as planned and attacked Harry, and don't you get cranky again.

Harry was attacked by Dementors at his house last week. Moony taught him the Patronus Charm luckily enough. Hogwarts starts in a few days and then the house will get quiet again. Molly and Arthur are stressed along with most of the professors in this place. Voldy is planning something big. Maybe we can use some of the slayer's expertise? Hint, hint.

I have to go to the Order Meeting now Phoenix. Write back with good news. WE need it.

Sirius "Padfoot" Black.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand as I set the letter down.

"Bad news?" Xander asked me

"Some of the worst," I said.

"Um, Buffy, not meaning to sound rude, but what the hell is going on here?" Willow asked.

"It's just a bad past," I answered starting to stand, but Xander gave me a look.

"We deserve a little more than that," Xander said.

"You wouldn't get it," I said.

"Try us," Willow said.

"Oh for goodness sakes, she's a witch obviously from the owl," Anya said and I looked at her. "What school did you go to?"

"Hogwarts until I was 15 and left," I answered.

"Hogwarts?" Xander asked.

"You're English then?" Anya asked.

"Born Buffy Alexandria Stephens in London, England," I sighed.

"I have an 8 and ½ inch oak with the core of a unicorn hair. You?" Anya asked.

"9 inches, willow wood, with the core of a phoenix feather bathed in the tears of a phoenix," I answered then at the others looks. "Guys I would have told you, but you wouldn't get it."

"If you were from London then why'd you leave?" Xander asked.

"Because my Mom was killed my V-" I took a breath in. "V-v, ah damn it, Voldemort." Anya winced getting looks. "And my dad was a drunken lunatic who had a fist he favored."

"Why are you afraid to say this dude's name?" Xander asked.

"Because he's an evil asshole. I watched my mom get killed when I was 3," I said.

"He's the only person I steered clear from," Anya said. "When I was a vengeance demon. He was cruel in the way he did things."

"He favors the killing curse," I said standing. "I have a letter to write. You guys can take the day off. I have a feeling we have another fight coming up."

When I got home I just stood in the living room wondering what to do. Then I was tackled to the floor. I flipped onto my back and saw a guy wearing robes and a mask pinning me down.

"Not again," I said trying to throw him back, eventually succeeding.

The death eater stood again and pointed his wand, "Cruico."

I tried to dodge the curse but it brushed my arm making me collapse in pain. After a few minutes when I was about to pass out the death eater stopped and chuckled. I however stood shakily and chuckled myself.

"Stephens," The death eater greeted.

"Malfoy, don't know you're messing with the slayer?" I smirked and I could almost see his face pale.

"I'll be back, and I won't be alone," He said apparating out as Xander walked in, jumping at the loud crack.

"What was tha- Buffy!" Xander said just catching me as I fell.

I rolled out of his grasp and started coughing. When I coughed up Blood Xander picked me up ready to take me to the hospital.

"No," I whispered to him. "Just let me sleep."

"Not a chance," Xander said.

"It was magic," I whispered then coughed again. "I'll heal."

"I'm not leaving you or Dawn here alone," Xander said carrying me to his car where he put me in the passenger seat.

"Where?" I asked.

"Magic Box until we find out who did this," Xander said.

"Death eater. I have to fight him," I whispered painfully.

"Fight who?" Xander asked.

"You-know-who," I said then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Notes from reviews:

Vampiress- Buffy is afraid to say Voldemort's name because she was little when she watched him kill her mom. So even though she is the slayer it still creeps her out

FaithUnbreakable- Buffy's parents aren't from the book, but the link is that she was introduced to the Marauders by the professors and all

CharmedChick- Malfoy Senior was the one who was at her place.

Question: Scoobies eventually come to England? It will be awhile but if you want it tell me.

On with the fic- Kiara

"Oh my god," Willow said when Xander carried in Buffy and put her on the couch to sleep in the training room where it was quiet.

He covered her up and wiped a bit of blood from her lip. When he came out the group was there waiting.

"Who did it?" Willow asked.

"A death eater?" Xander said not realizing when Anya paled. "She said that she has to fight someone I know who he is."

"No, You-Know-Who is the same as V-" Anya paused. "He-who-must-not-be-named. What did the death eater do?"

"She just collapsed and started coughing up a bit of blood. Buffy wouldn't let me take her to the hospital. Said it was magic," Xander said and Anya grabbed a towel and a water bottle.

"Damn it," Anya said. "Our slayer is out of order for a day or two."

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Cruciatus Curse," Anya answered. "You-Know-Who and his followers, death eaters, use it to torture people. The Wizarding world banned it."

"What does it do?" Willow asked when Anya reached the door to the room where Buffy was sleeping.

"Causes unbearable pain. Makes it feel like your bones are twisting inside you, most people go insane or die if held under it too long," Anya said then walked into the Training room.

I felt so stiff but still managed to roll onto my side holding in the whimper of pain and tried to sleep. I heard the door open and looked as I saw Anya biting her lip as she came in.

"You alright?" Anya asked.

"Does it look like I am," I said.

"How long were you under the curse?" Anya asked walking over.

"5 minutes tops," I said sitting up and drinking from the water bottle she gave me.

"He's back isn't he?" Anya asked.

"Yeah," I answered standing.

"Oh god. We're going to die," Anya said starting to panic, but I didn't stop her.

"Only the lucky ones," I muttered and then Anya ran out and went into full panic.

As I walked out she was packing things up making me chuckle.

"We need to mount up and stock up. And go far away, very far away," Anya rambled.

"Anya calm down. Why?" Xander asked.

"Because we're all going to die! God did anyone see any Bunny omens?" Anya yelled and it got silent. "We're screwed because the whole world depends on if some 14 year old can kill You-Know-Who."

"Harry is 15 if you don't mind and I have all my faith in him if he's anything like James and Lily were," I said to Anya offended.

"Says the one who's being targeted by him," Anya said.

"I have something that he needs, and I have blackmail on Voldy," I shrugged. "Why would he send someone here though? His fight is currently in England."

"School hasn't started yet," Anya said.

"Then what are we doing sitting around here if there's a fight to be fought?" Xander asked standing.

I untwisted my hair with the stick that held it in a bun and felt the power coursing through it into me. I smirked. Then I placed my hand on my locket that had a phoenix on it. Gripping my wand I got ready to tell Moony and Padfoot they needed to come. So I did.

Pointing my wand into the air I said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"That's great Buffy but what the hell are you doing," Xander said then my wand let out a bunch of sparks of Gold and Red.

"Gryffindor," Anya smirked.

"Best house there is," I said putting down my wand.

"Nope. Hufflepuff," Anya said.

"Gryffindor," I said.

"Hufflepuff," She shot back with a smirk.

"Nope," I said.

"Yeah huh."

"no."

"yea."

"No."

"You bet."

"No way."

"Yes so!"

"Would you two please quit acting like children," a voice said and I smiled turning to the familiar werewolf.

"Heya Moony," I said and he smiled.

"Hey Phoenix. Glad to see you again," He said and then I hugged him. "Padfoot's sorry he couldn't come. Dumbledore won't let him out of the house."

"Like that will work," I said as we separated. "Padfoot will go nuts."

"Already has short stuff," Remus smirked earning him a glare from me. "What's going on here then?"

"Lucy came for tea," I said less than amused. "The charm wore off when I came back apparently."

"Bloody hell," Remus said and a snort came from Xander.

"What?" I asked him.

"It just occurred to me that you used to talk with an accent," Xander said and Willow snorted.

"Got a bloody problem with it?" I asked him with my accent and he fell back out of his chair he was leaning back in.

Moony was looking at me amused.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Don't tell," He said. "Alright then?"

"Peachy. What about Prongs Jr.?" I asked.

"Every year he's ended up fighting something," Moony said. "3rd year was dementors which was pretty bad."

"Who's all at Hogwarts then?" I asked.

"McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Fitwick, Hooch, Trelawney-" Moony said and I gagged. "And the ministry has posted Umbridge there."

"Merlin help us all," I muttered.

Moony lowered his voice, "You know you can't stay here."

"Yeah," I whispered then Dawn came in.

"What's the up and Buffy who's the werewolf?" Dawn asked and I smacked myself in the head when Moony looked at me.

"It's different here," I told him. "We don't care about that crap. Willow dated a werewolf."

He calmed, "Who's the kid?"

"That'd be Dawn," I said and he looked at me then back at Dawn.

"Pranks?" He asked me.

"None," I said.

"You haven't taught her?" Moony asked me shocked.

"I've been busy/dead," I said.

"Yeah, but at least one," Moony said.

"Not like she has a wand or can turn someone into a chicken like I did," I said and Moony smirked.

"What about you? You did pranks after you left right?" Moony asked me.

"Burned down the High School gym, and blew up the next high school," Dawn said. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend from England. Guys can we like all talk. Dawn go in the training room and do your homework," I said and she grumbled something as she went in there.

When we all were seated I started to cough a little.

"Damn it," I muttered wiping the blood.

"Curse?" Moony asked.

"Crucio," I said and he frowned.

"We need to get you out of here sooner then," Moony said.

"I know," I said.

"You're leaving? First Giles now you?" Willow asked.

"There's a war that they're fighting, and they need my help now. I need their help too. So I need to go to London for a while. I don't know how long either," I said.

"What if there's an apocalypse?" Anya asked. "I'm too young to die."

We looked at her.

"Well it feels like I am," she said.

"Don't ask," I smirked to Moony before turning to the gang. "You can handle it. Worst comes to worst you can call LA."

"What about Dawn?" Xander asked.

"Willow since you're staying in our place, can you take care of her?" I asked and she nodded.

"When will you leave?" Xander asked.

"Soon as possible probably. Maybe tomorrow," I said.

"Not when Dumbledore finds out," Moony smirked.

"I'll be dead if he finds out," I sighed. "Alright tomorrow or whenever Molly, Dumble-D, or Mickey-G throw a fit and send Moony back."

"Alright. Till later Phoenix," Moony smirked and apparated out.

I stood.

"Where are you going now?" Willow asked.

"Going to go to the Bronze and get a drink," I said. "Any takers?"

Tara was unpacking her things in her dorm room when there was a knock at the door. She opened it up and saw me standing there. I had been crying earlier but I was getting over it.

"You alright?" Tara asked me concerned.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something," I asked her.

"Yeah sure take a seat," Tara said and I walked in. "Try to find a place."

I smiled and sat on the corner of her bed.

"I need you to see if there's a protection charm still on me," I said. "It might have come off when I died."

"For what?" Tara asked sitting in front of me.

"I was attacked earlier today by a death eater," I said and Tara paled. "You too?"

"My dad was a death eater," Tara said quietly.

"Since you weren't in the Magic Box when the whole thing came out," I said then told her the story, a little more details then I told the gang.

"So I've been writing to them, and before I left Dumble-D and a few others put a protection charm on me to keep my dad and Voldemort away. I just need to know if I still have it on," I said.

"Alright," Tara gazed into my aura and then she sighed and shook her head.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry," She said and I sighed. "You're going back there right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Good for you," Tara smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Thanks," I said hugging her.

"Take care," Tara said.

When I reached the door I stopped.

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"Regulus Black," Tara said and I whirled around. "Met his brother once."

"You know Padfoot?" I asked and Tara smiled.

"You know Sirius," Tara said sweetly. "You know his friends I bet too."

I walked back over to her, "Are you kidding the Marauders practically raised me."

"Sirius and James got me away from there," Tara said.

I thought, "Lily, Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail...you were the one they talked about. You're Alli-cat."

"My name is Allison Tara Black," Tara smiled. "Which means you're Phoenix."

We both smiled and hugged each other.

"Oh my god. One of them is coming to my house to pick me up sometime soon. You wanna see them?" I asked and Tara smiled a little.

"Willow," Tara said.

"She's staying at the Magic Box looking up the latest bad," I said and I pouted. "Please."

Tara nodded.


	3. Chapter Three

Tara and I were sitting on the couch munching on cookies while watching MTV.

"Half of these people are stupid," I muttered making Tara smile.

"This is California," Tara smirked, "Rap isn't a big thing, but pop and pop-rock is the big thing."

"Yeah, cos they had Michelle Branch at the Bronze the other day. Pretty good show," I said. "Now only if they could get some cute country guys here. They always have big muscles."

Tara chuckled and I turned the station to CMT making her laugh when I let out a happy squeal.

"What? I like this song," I said.

"I never thought of you as a country girl," Tara said.

"I'm offended," I said with my accent.

"Well you bloody well should be git," Tara said feeling at home when she talked with someone who had the same accent.

"Bloody ponce," I smirked and we laughed.

Then the phone rang and I accidentally answered with my accent with an English "Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Hi Giles," I said back with the California accent with a smiling Tara who was watching CMT.

"Was that an actual decent sounding accent I heard?" Giles asked.

Why the hell not. "Well depends on if you're going to criticize me like the others in the bloody gang because I am actually from England. Stupid gits."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Good going you stupid ponce. Give Giles a heart attack," Tara said.

"Who was that?" Giles asked.

"That was Tara," I said. "Who's also from England."

"Why didn't I know this?" Giles asked.

"Because I ran off," I said. "Long story Giles. What's the up?"

"Council is looking out for you," Giles said.

"Well I'll be somewhere that they can't touch me. Trust me on this one," I said then smiled as another song came on. "Why do they want me?"

I started mouthing the words along with Tara as I listened to Giles.

Finally when he was almost done we both sang, "Good little girls make some wild women."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Giles asked.

Then a loud crack was heard.

"What was that?" Giles asked.

"Got to go," I hung up and we both stood up and went into the kitchen where a dog and Moony were. "Heya!"

"Phoenix," Moony greeted then he looked at Tara. "Alli-Cat."

Sirius turned into himself.

"Padfoot," Us two girls greeted.

"My two favorite girls," Padfoot smirked hugging us both.

"What's going on in England?" Tara asked.

"Nothing much besides the 'Dark Lord' coming to full power," Moony said.

"Alli-Cat you coming too? We have plenty room at my place," Padfoot asked.

"I would bu-" I elbowed Tara lightly and she glared at me before thinking. "You know what. I'd love to."

"Good cos 'Mickey-G' would love to see you," Moony smirked.

"You called her that too?" I asked Tara who nodded. "We'll rule the world. I bet you didn't turn Snape into a chicken though."

"The reason she had to get away was because she dyed Lucius's hair Pink," Moony said and I turned to Tara.

"You're a goddess," I said. "We'll definitely rock that world man. Alright. I'm packed with 2 bags. Let's head to your dorm."

"Alright," Padfoot said.

In the car......

"What are you listening to? It's actually kind of decent," Padfoot said and Moony agreed.

"You start saying yall and yeehaw, Buffy, and I'll get worried," Tara smirked and I glared at her playfully.

"It's country. Blue County," I smirked as we parked.

20 minutes later I parked in front of the magic box with my bags.

"We'll use the portkey out of here since I have to give Willow the keys," I said mostly to Tara and she nodded.

"We're off to see the Wicca," Padfoot said as we walked in making us laugh.

"Wills here's the keys," I said tossing them to the redhead who caught them. "Well we're off. Giles is going to call you all later so explain it to him."

We all did our silent goodbyes then us 4 grabbed the portkey. 3 seconds later we were in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"You really need to redecorate," I said looking around.

"Maybe a few flowers at least," Tara said.

"Dear lord," A voice said making us two snort before turning to see Dumbledore.

"Hey Dumble-D," I said.

"Allison, Buffy," He smiled. "Or should I say Alli-cat and Phoenix."

We looked at each other and smirked.

"Alli-cat and Phoenix," we said together.

"You know you still owe McGonagall a Transfiguration essay Phoenix," Dumbledore said and I big my lip.

"A vampire ripped it?" I tried.

"Not your best, but it'll work," McGonagall said walking in.

"Yes," I said then sobered up with a smile. "Uh, thanks?"

She chuckled.

"We're about to start a meeting. Would you two care to join us?" Dumbledore said and we shrugged walking with the group.

We entered the room where a lot of people were gathered and us two smirked.

"English version of the Scooby gang," I whispered to Tara as we sat between Padfoot and Moony.

"All that's missing is the donuts and a vampire," Tara said then Snape walked in. "Well one out of the two."

We laughed quietly but Snape turned to me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared.

"Don't get pissy. I had to have had a reason to turn you into a chicken in the first place," I said and laughter erupted.

"Then what was your reason for all other pranks?" Dumbledore smirked at me.

I paused, "My latest have been because of demons or vampires, but otherwise."

"Blame it on Xander," Tara and I said.

"And for the others," I said.

"Blame it on Padfoot," Tara and I said.

"And for the one in 5 seconds, blame it on Prongs. He suggested it," I said then Snape turned into a bunny after I muttered something.

"Anya would have a fit," Tara whispered as we laughed.

"Thank god she's not here. She'd think we're all going to die," I smirked and Tara laughed remembering that.

"Ah yes. The bunny omen meaning that we're all going to die. Well in the end you only died," Tara said not caring if anyone else heard.

"Thrill ride really," I said.

"Anyways," Dumbledore said then Snape turned back glaring at me.

"James is already dead so you can't kill him, and I'm practically a phoenix so I'll just come back cranky," I smirked. "Too bad for you."

Snape sat down saying nothing.

"First things these two young ladies are Buffy Stephens-Summers and Allison Black-Maclay," Dumbledore said and us two smirked.

"What are they that they're here?" someone asked.

"Besides witches, she's a kick ass wicca and I'm a slayer. Might be a small reason besides the facts that we both together have stopped about 2-3 apocalypses, coupla massacres, and over 100 demons," I said.

"And an Army," Tara pointed out.

"Oh yea. The Initiative," I said.

"You're the slayer?" the same someone said amused.

"You can call me that or if you want you can just acknowledge me as a girl who can kick your ass," I said. "One or the other."

"The Ministry is saying the Slayer is in prison," Another person said.

"Ah yeah. Faith. Two slayers," I said then got looks. "I drowned and got brought back, Kendra was called, and then she died calling Faith. Faith went psycho and I knocked her ass in a coma before she went to jail 2 years later."

"You only didn't kick her ass again because you're boy-" Tara started muttering before I kicked her under the table making her smirk.

"Anyways," Dumbledore chuckled. "They're telling the truth. Second, Voldemort is lying low which probably means he's planning something. We think it has something to do with the prophecy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Voldemort only heard the latter of it when it was spoken so he most likely wants to get a hold of the full thing which involves using Harry," Dumbledore said. "Since school starts in 2 days we're going to have to watch when and how we send information. The ministry has place Dolores Umbridge there probably to spy on us."

This time Tara rolled her eyes making me smirk.

"We have a reason to believe that Voldemort is swaying the Dementors to his side so he can break Death Eaters out from Azkaban, but Fudge isn't putting extra security on it at all."

"Shock me, shock me," I muttered.

"That's all for tonight. Tomorrow we'll set up a guard for the trip to Kings cross," Dumbledore said and some people apparated out while others left.

"Usual crap eh?" I asked Tara.

"Usual crap," Tara agreed as we stood. "By the way what was Giles going on about?"

"Council after me. Don't care," I shrugged.

"Lovely," Tara muttered.

"Dinner?" Moony asked and we nodded.

We walked into the kitchen where we froze when we saw the red heads. Then we looked at each other as two red headed twins started talking to- Mini-Prongs.

"Damn," I said looking at Harry.

"Yeah," Padfoot smirked as we sat at the end of the table by the kids.

"I just saw James," I muttered, "and he's really a mini-prongs."

"Scary," Tara agreed. "Want to think something even more scary. Think of Xander then look at Harry."

I did and my eyes widened making Tara chuckle. I turned to Moony and whispered the same thing to him. He did then looked at Harry and his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah," I muttered.

"That is interesting," Moony said.

"Oh yeah," Tara said repeating what I said.

The twins were talking to Harry and luckily enough I could hear with my slayer hearing.

"We're planning everything out. Supplies list and all. We're working on some stuff still which will be ready by the 2nd month into school we hope," Fred whispered.

"Then anyone willing to play can get out of class at any time," George added with a smile.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Fainting to get out, bloody noses, and things like that," Fred said.

"Brilliant," Harry smirked.

I smirked too.

"What?" Tara asked me.

"Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum are pranksters planning ways to get out of class," I smirked.

"Xander could help with that from what I'm hearing he did in high-school," Tara said.

"No he just usually was making out in the storage closet with Cordy," I smiled ad Tara chuckled.

"What are you two laughing about?" Padfoot asked as the plate of rolls got passed around.

"Xander's dating habits," Tara smirked and I groaned.

"Don't even get me started. I gave up on his dates after the mummy girl," I said rolling my eyes.

Moony chuckled, "What about your dating habits?"

"Don't even get me started with mine," I said.

"A story for over a drink then?" Padfoot smirked.

"Over plenty drinks," Tara and I said.

Tara and I were sharing a room until the kids went to Hogwarts. After laying in bed for an hour and staring at the ceiling I stood.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked me.

"Get a drink. Maybe get drunk," I said smirking. "Later."

I walked downstairs in my PJ's and found Padfoot in there taking out a bottle of vodka. While his back was turned I grabbed it and grabbed a thing of orange juice before sitting with a glass. He turned around and jumped when he saw me.

"Could you be a little noisier, wear a bell?" he smirked walking over.

"That would take the fun out of it," I said sighing as I poured a glass of orange juice before grabbing a shot glass and putting 2 shots of vodka in it and stirring it.

"Well I see someone else has the right idea," Padfoot said pouring himself a glass.

Since I came "back" I drank, not like an alcoholic or anything, just little things like every person does sometimes.

"Everything happens for a reason," I said downing a bit of my drink.

"You're reason?" Padfoot asked and I snorted.

"Sorry 'The Reason' is a song in the states," I explained. "My reason. Life's a bitch, then you die, fuck the world, let's get high."

Padfoot snorted this time.

"How'd you really get brought back?" He asked me and I downed the rest of my drink.

"My friends," I said. "Was a bitch, still is a bitch."

"How ya dealing?" He asked drinking.

"Depends on when you ask me," I said filling up a shot of vodka and then was about to pour it when I just downed it.

"When were you called?" Sirius asked and I popped my head up to look at him.

"The summer I left. A week after I turned 15," I said. "So about a month after I left here. Why?"

"So if you were to become 15 again you'd still be a slayer?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah. Probably able to do what I could do now because I would know how to use my power too," I said. "What are you getting at?"

"Would you become 15 again?" Dumbledore asked from the doorway.

"Huh?" I asked.


End file.
